Sola Gratia
by Sends
Summary: Aku mencari tetapi tidak menemukan. Aku mengetuk tapi tidak ada pintu yang terbuka bagiku. Tidak ada lentera yang akan membantuku berjalan dalam gua yang kelam. Setelah berjalan, kami akan menemukan cahaya itu. Menemukan dan menggapainya bersama.


Sola Gratia

Hunter X Hunter copyrights by © Yoshihiro Togashi

Killua X Gon

-OoO-

Apa itu ambisi? Kenapa ambisi itu ada? Kenapa ambisi bisa tercipta? Bagaimana ambisi bermula? Kapan ambisi itu sirna? Siapa yang bisa menciptakan ambisi itu?

Pensil yang terus ditajamkan pada akhirnya akan dibuang. Itu adalah pensil. Sesuatu yang pada awalnya berguna. Sangat bermanfaat.

Tapi tidak dengan diriku. Aku hanya butiran-butiran pasir yang terabaikan. Seperti garam yang tawar. Tidak ada lagi gunanya selain dibuang dan diinjak orang.

Butiran pasir berbeda dengan bintang-gemintang di angkasa. Sekecil apa pun bintang, ia dapat menerangi terangnya malam. Sekecil apa pun, ia dapat menjaga teduhnya malam. Tapi tidak dengan sebutir pasir.

Aku mencari tetapi tidak menemukan. Aku mengetuk tapi tidak ada pintu yang terbuka bagiku. Aku berteriak tapi tidak seorang pun mendengar.

Kosong, kosong dan kosong. Hidupku hampa. Tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas. Tidak ada lentera yang akan membantuku berjalan dalam gua yang kelam. Tidak ada yang berjalan bersamaku saat nelangsa.

Hidup seperti panggung opera. Tidak ada musik dalam operaku. Tidak ada pemeran pembantu. Hanya aku seorang. Sendirian...

-OoO-

Mereka berkata kalau aku tidak perlu siapa pun. Mereka berkata kalau aku tidak perlu apa pun. Mereka berkata aku tidak perlu tahu. Mereka berkata aku bukan apa-apa selain aku yang ada padaku.

Dalam sedetik aku merusak semuanya. Kebahagiaan, kepercayaan, kerukunan...

Bukan ini yang aku harapkan. Bukan ini yang aku mau...

Ini bukan aku! Ini bukan hidupku! Ini bukan tabiatku!

Tapi semuanya ini nyata!

Singkirkan semua kenyataan itu! Biarkan aku tenggelam dalam kebohongan! Hidup itu adalah kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Tapi mati adalah kebohongan yang menyenangkan.

Bohong atau sakit?

Semuanya itu palsu...

Keduanya bukan pilihan... Itu paksaan...

Mereka tidak mengharapkan keberadaanku. Mereka mengharapkan apa yang ada padaku. Seandainya aku tidak memiliki apa-apa sudikah mereka bersamaku?

Seandainya...

Seandainya...

Seandainya...

Terlalu banyak kata seandainya yang perlu diruntuhkan. Terlalu banyak harapan yang diluluh-lantakkan...

Maafkan aku. Ini bukan diriku...

-OoO-

Ketika aku memutuskan untuk pergi, berarti aku ingin memulai segalanya dari awal. Mencari pemusik, mencari pengatur tata rias, mencari pemeran pembantu dan mencari semuanya. Ini kulakukan untuk mengisi kekosongan operaku.

Awalnya kutemukan panggung yang sesuai kemudian panggung itu rubuh. Karena aku membangunnya sendirian. Karena aku melakukannya seorang diri.

Tapi ia datang. Membantu memunguti puing-puing panggungku yang rusak. Membantuku membangun panggung opera dari awal. Memindahkan beban yang harus aku panggul seorang diri.

Satu...

Awalnya hanya satu...

Dua...

Sekarang semakin banyak...

Tiga...

Tenaga yang cukup untuk membangun sebuah panggung...

Tiga orang disampingku yang siap menolongku kapan pun.

Terima kasih... Terima kasih sudah hadir di sana saat aku bahkan tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Terima kasih sudah mengukir kisah yang tidak akan pernah kuukir seorang diri. Terima kasih untuk pengorbanan, kekuatan.

Terlalu banyak kata terima kasih yang bisa aku ucapkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sebagai balasannya...

Semuanya membuatku gila!

Aku sadar bahwa panggung opera tidak akan bisa berhasil tanpa penonton. Tanpa pengunjung...

Ketika panggungku telah selesai, berdiri dengan indah dan megah, aku baru menyadari hal itu...

Tidak ada seorang pun penonton untuk bisa melihat buah dari pohon yang aku tanam...

Tangan-tangan itu menepuk pundakku. Menyadarkanku dari lamunan sia-sia...

Ketika aku menoleh, mereka ada disana. Sahabat-sahabatku...

Aku tersadar setelah merenungkan semua ini. Siapa pun aku, dimana pun aku berada saat ini, semuanya adalah anugerah.

Petir boleh merobek langit kala badai. Badai boleh memporak-porandakan segalanya. Tapi, bisikan peri laut akan terus terdengar...

-OoO-

Sekarang aku bukan lagi aku yang dulu. Hidup dalam gua kelam tanpa lentera. Aku adalah aku. Bersama dengan semua orang yang ada bersamaku. Mungkin gua itu tetap gelap. Tapi kami bersama-sama.

Setelah berjalan, kami akan menemukan cahaya itu. Menemukan dan menggapainya bersama...

Aku berterima kasih untuk pertemuan yang indah ini... Aku berterima kasih kepada semuanya...

Juga kepada orang pertama yang mengajakku berlari untuk menggapai cahaya itu...

Terima kasih Gon...

-OoO-

A/n: Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk teman-temanku. Sahabat-sahabatku. Dan siapapun yang membaca fic ini. Katakanlah fic ini sangat singkat dan tidak jelas. Tapi percayalah ini memang tidak jelas(?) *ngeeeek* Hahaha! Berikan review Anda dengan cara mengklik tombol biru di bawah ini.


End file.
